Untried Love
by AthenaMyth
Summary: My first fanfic. don't know about the title though. After April 1st, Prussia starts following fem!Canada everywhere. Starts at world meeting. fem!canadaxPrussia. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: **So this is my first fanfic.. I really hope it turns out okay.. Hehe. PrussiaxFem!Canada. Lol I am a huge fan of CanadaxPrussia, but I'm not bold enough to do yaoi, so I figured I'd make one of them female. And seeing as Prussia has all the guy aspects(loud, obnoxious, constantly trying to outdo others, esp. in the sex department-my apologies to all you guys reading this, just stereotyping) I made Mattie the woman. Not because he isn't a masculine person, but someone has to do the whipping in the relationship, eh?

Pairings: Prussia/fem!Canada

**Disclaimer: **I do not own hetalia/the characters. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did there would be soo much more of Prussia and Canada.. preferably together

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, Canada, wondered why she even came to these meetings. Nothing ever got done and a least one fight evolved before the end of every 3 day meeting. Usually caused by some idiotic comment or proposal by her oblivious brother, followed by an irate England either shouting at him or physically attacking him, causing the rest of the room to be caught up in pandemonium. At the moment, it was pretty calm, as Germany was leading the meeting for once, it being situated in his country. Unfortunately, it being situated in his country meant that his brother also attended. His brother who had started following her around non-stop after she had given him some maple syrup last April Fools.

Sighing again, Canada stretched and leaned back against the backrest of her chair so that she was in a more comfortable position. She contemplated about whether or not to doze off, as Greece was doing at the moment, ignoring Turkey's prods on his forehead. Her contemplation was interrupted when Germany said, "Is there any other issues anyone would like to discuss before the end of today's meeting?"

Oh Maple. Germany should have known better than to say that. A sudden movement at the head of the table caught her attention, and she groaned as her brother stood up, shouting "YES! I propose that to end world hunger, we build a gigantic robot that will feed entire nations by genetically engineering food with only dirt, sunlight, air and that stuff in marshmallows!!"

There was a pause in the room as everyone looked at America grinning like he had just won the lottery. And then there was pandemonium.

Canada's face hit her palm as England cried out "You GIT!! That does not make sense in the least! Why do you even talk at these meetings! I swear you are no brighter than those bloody hamburgers you eat by the dozen! Why must you always bring up the robots?! No one wants to help you build a bloody robot, so shut the bloody hell up!!"

"but I like robots! And besides I am a HER-"

CRASH!!!

Canada looked up from her palm at the sound and watched with ill concealed annoyance as she watched England launch himself from his chair, knocking it over in the process, and proceed to choke America with his two hands, amusing many of the other nations, who were calling encouragement to England.

"That's right Arthur! You let him have it!"

"You let him know what you think of his robots and idiotic ideas!"

"I bet 20 American dollars that Arthur beat the crap outta Alfred!" coming from Romano, who, for once, wasn't swearing at Spain who was draped over him, as he became engrossed in the fight.

Distracted by this, Canada didn't notice the hand that was making it's way towards her until it was too late.

"FRANCIS" she shrieked, blushing profusely. "Cut that out, Please!'

She inched her chair away from France, who just stared at her with his (normal) perverted smile on his face.

"But mon Cheri, I cannot help myself. You are too enchanting to leave alone, so I must-"

At this he started towards her again, but she just glared at him and he backed down. He remembered the last time he went too far. Groping was one thing, but making Canada angry was a fool hardy thing to do. Extremely hard to make her mad in the first place, but he had done it before and ended up not being able to sit for a week. And she was already in a bad mood.

Placing her chair closer to the person on the other side, Canada closed her eyes, hoping that this time she would not be called upon to care upon her brother's injuries. Just because she had free health care did not mean that she was going to be his doctor every time. And yet deep down, she knew she would. Because she was too nice and he was her brother, even though he always forgot her when he didn't need anything from her. Even though-

She squeaked as she felt touch her chest. Opening her eyes quickly, she glanced down to see a little chick squirming down into her v-necked shirt. Glancing to her left she suddenly realized who the other person was.

"Maple"

she muttered as she glared at the albino who was leaning back into his chair, combat boots on the table, grinning lazily at her as she slowly turned red.

Glancing down her shirt again, she noticed that Gilbird had something attached to him. Was that a… it was.

"Maple"

Again she swore, then quickly walked to the closest corner in the room and fished her hand down her shirt, grabbing the little chick and lifting him up. She walked back to her seat, trying to pretend nothing was wrong as she removed the little device from the bird.

Passing by Prussia on the way back to her seat, she put the bird on his head.

"Hey" he said, "Can I have that awesome thing that you took off my bird without asking the awesomeness that is me?" Pointing to the device in her hand.

'NO! You can't!" she bit off angrily. 'Whatever possessed you to think it would be a good idea to send Gilbird down my shirt with a video camera?! Just because no one has invaded my vital regions does NOT give you permission to try to invade me, Gilbird or no…"

She paused, as the sudden quiet registered in her brain, realizing she may have finally spoken loud enough for the other nations to have heard her. Glancing around, she groaned inwardly as every nations eyes were on her.

"Really??" Asked Alfred, getting up and dusting himself off.

Instead of answering the question, Mattie looked back at the albino, who just looked at her suggestively and she whispered,

"You are soo dead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo, what do you think? Does it get the characters? This is only the first chapter, so it'll be more in depth, I just want the characters to have there personality.

Review please?

Canada: You made me a girl??

Me: Relax, you get to whip Prussia later

Prussia: no way, I'm to awesome to be whipped

Me: *glare* my story bucko, my story

Prussia: whatever, as long as I get to seize his vital regions

Canada:*whimper* I don't want my vial regions seized!

Me: -headdesk-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Thanks to you RedHatMeg and Bluebell Ren for your reviews! It really means a lot to me!! So this is the second chapter.

Didn't think I would get it done so quickly xD.

My friend actually made me a fan art for this story, for the first chapter! Its on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You are soo dead."_

At this, Gilbert's eyebrows lifted in mock surprise and he just smirked back at her. Mattie rolled her eyes and spun on her heel, quickly leaving the room, trying to keep her anger under wraps as she passed by other nations who leered at her or tried to grope her as she passed. Making it to the door, she passed through and shut it with enough force for everyone to feel.

~-~

Prussia didn't know what had gotten over him. It was like he couldn't even think straight around her. His awesomeness was wilting, he knew it, as every time he talked to Mattie, it took him longer to frame a reply, especially if he looked into those light blue eyes of hers. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed, or anyone else for that matter. He didn't need the hassle of trying to convince others, especially his brother, that he was not losing his awesomeness.

Sighing, he reached up to pat Gilbird as he watched Mattie leave the room, a little surprised that she had threatened him like that. He thought that she would just shrug it off. I mean, weren't Canadians supposed to be passive? He had no idea what he was getting into.

~-~

April 1st, 2009

Gilbert was not in a good mood. Being tricked into buying panda bears because they will bring happiness to your life, then finding out you've been duped can do that to a person. Also, being hit with a frying pan by that crazy pan wielding girl Hungary didn't make his mood any better. Sitting at the kitchen table at his brother's house, Gilbert stifled a groan as he held an ice pack to his head. People as awesome as him should not have headaches.

RINNGGGG!!!!

Gilbert yelped as the doorbell rang, the sound piercing through his skull. Grumbling, he glared at the front door, hoping that whoever was there would just go away.

RINGGGGGG!!!

"Alright! I am COMING!" He yelled, wincing. Getting up slowly, he walked over to the door, leaving the ice pack on the table. After all, it wouldn't do for someone to think that he was a wimp. Prussia is not a wimp, Prussia feels no pain. Adjusting his facial features in order to look natural as possible, he opened the front door.

"Yeah, what is it that is important enough to pull the awesome Prussia away from what he was doing?!" Gilbert exclaimed, trying his hardest not to grimace at the sudden light.

"Well, ah, I just thought that you might enjoy this" said a small voice on his doorstep.

Gilbert squinted in the sunlight at this and focused on the person on his doorstep. And looked into one of the most beautiful pairs of eyes that he had ever seen.

"Huh?" Was all he said, struggling to form an intelligent thought.

"I brought you some maple syrup." The owner of the eyes said, somewhat sheepishly. "I thought that you might enjoy some. It's not a joke, I assure you. It's actually really good stuff, eh."

"Oh, umm, thanks…who are you?" he blurted out, rather thoughtlessly. But hey, that was him right?

She sighed and gave him a tired smile.

"I'm Canada"

She said softly with a look that made him want to make it go away forever by any means necessary. Wait, what was he thinking? The awesomeness that is Prussia doesn't think thoughts like that. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to focus on the conversation, such as it was, instead of his thoughts.

'Oh, umm, hi and … thanks?" Gilbert said, mentally kicking himself. What happened to his witty remarks? His awesome comebacks? They all seemed to have disappeared in those gorgeous light blue eyes that stared back into his crimson ones.

"You're welcome." She replied, giving the slightest of smiles before walking back down the street. Prussia stayed in the doorway of his(really Germany's) house, watching

her walk away with a dazed look on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

So that last part was a flashback if you didn't catch it. I know, horrible way to end, but I'm a horrible person. XD

Prussia: I've told you that before.

Me: hush, or no pancakes for you!

Prussia:-_- fine


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **Sorry about the wait guys. I put myself on an internet grounding because I had a lot of stuff due this week plus a midterm. Hahaha. I'll try to update at least once a week.. Thank to all who faved and reviewed this story, you make me feel happy inside3 Candy for all!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Canada.. If I did, then Canada would probably not be so awesome…Prussia: Unlike me, who is always awesome!!

Me:-face palm-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she was out of sight, Gilbert slowly closed the front door and walked back to the table. He sat down and put his head in his hands, moaning softly. Well, he tried to put his head in his hands, but that only ended with him bashing his already sore head on the object he held.

"Huh?"

He didn't remember taking anything from Canada. She must have placed the maple syrup in his hands while he was distracted by her luminous eyes. Cursing softly, he placed the bottle on the table before dropping his head back into his hands, fighting slight nausea as he did so. Damn, now he would give anything to have something for his headache.

Getting up, he headed towards the bathroom, trying to shake the memory of depths of blue staring back at him. He searched the cabinet, knowing that Ludwig would have something for headaches in there. After all, he did spend most of his time with Italy, and if that didn't give you a headache after a few hours, then you could pretty much be considered invincible.

Taking two tablets from the container, he grimaced at them in his hand. He hated taking them dry… wait! Jogging back to the kitchen, he grabbed the syrup bottle and uncapped it, then tossed the pills in his mouth and, taking a swig of the maple syrup, swallowed.

"UMMMMMMM"

It was like nothing he had ever tasted. Sugary and syrupy, it slid down his throat easily, leaving a sweet aftertaste, completely covering up the taste of the pills. Gilbert looked at the bottle, then tipped it back again, letting more of the syrup drain into his mouth.

"How can no one recognise a country that produces stuff like this?" he mused out loud, considering the bottle again. 'This stuff is better than beer!"

Sitting back down at the table, Gilbert continued to sip at the maple syrup. Lost in thought, he didn't notice when the chair next to him was pulled out and occupied by someone.

"Bruder?"

Gilbert jumped slightly, flushing at the sound of his brother's voice. Quickly the blush was transformed into a smirk as Gilbert berated his brother.

"Geez West, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack? Why are you home anyway? Weren't you going to spend the day with Feliciano? Did you invade his vital regions that quickly?"

Now it was Ludwig's turn to blush.

"S-stop that," he stuttered. "I would never do anything like that! If you must know, Romano decided that he would do an 'April fools Joke' and told his brother that if you hung out with Germans (The term Romano used was actually 'Potato loving bastards' but Ludwig translated that into something less degrading) then you would get sick of eating pasta and drug his brother away." Ludwig finished, becoming stoic again.

Gilbert just looked at him and his smirk grew wider.

"And you just let him drag your precious Italy away?" He laughed suggestively.

Ludwig decided that this would be a good time to change the subject.

"Hey, what is that you have?"

"This?" Gilbert waved the bottle. "This is just something that only an awesome person could come up with." he grinned and leaned back into his chair, taking another swig.

"Alright .. but what _is_ it and where did it come from?"

"This' Gilbert exclaimed, "is maple syrup. And Canada gave it to me as a gift!" He ended, beaming widely.

"Who?" Ludwig asked, his brow furrowing. He remembered vaguely hearing that name before, but he couldn't place who it was.

"… I think that it's that country on top of America. But don't worry! I'm going to research them today!" Gilbert exclaimed awesomely.

"…Okay" Ludwig said, even as he had a faint feeling that it would not be a good idea. He couldn't remember why though.

Getting up from the table, he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, peering inside to search for something edible.

"I'm going to make some wursts, want some?" he asked, voice slightly muffled as he retrieved said objects.

No reply.

"Gilbert…?" He looked over to the table.

His brother was gone, ice pack lying forgotten on the table. Confused, Ludwig shrugged, then grabbed a pot to put the wursts in.

"All the more for me then."

~-~

While Ludwig had his back turned, Gilbert got a brilliant idea, if he did say so himself, and dashed up to Ludwig's study. He stood in front of the gigantic bookcase that flanked the window, skimming his fingers over the titles.

"A..A…Atlas!!" He grabbed the large book off the bookshelf and lugged it over to the large desk where there was more light.

"… Now. Where is Canada?" He mumbled. "Amer-ica…Canada! Wow, I didn't know Canada was so big! Although, that does explain her large tracts of land… now to find out where her Parliament building is…Ottawa. Alright!!"

Mission accomplished, Gilbert snuck into Ludwig's room, making his way over to the large safe in the corner. Turning the dials softly, he quietly opened the door and pulled out a large wad of bills. That done, he closed the safe door and snuck back to his room to get his things together. As he reached for his passport on his dresser, he spotted Gilbird sleeping in his old Prussian hat.

Gilbert paused in his movements, overcome by the cuteness in front of him. He smiled at the sight of the little chick was snuggled up against the brim of the hat before poking him gently. Hey, even Awesome has a weakness for cuteness.

"Cheep?"

"Come on Gilbird! We're going on an adventure! Just like old times!"

Cheeping excitedly, he hopped on Gilbert's head as Gilbert snatched up his passport, because, hey, he didn't need the hassle of trying to convince his brother's pilot that, _yes, _it was _necessary _to fly him to Canada ASAP. That would end up with him having to answer more questions then he wanted to, especially seeing as he didn't know what he would say to most of them. He just knew that he need to know more about Canada, and what better way to get to know about Canada, then to go to Canada? This logic is what lead him to call the airport for the most direct flight to Canada.

Six hours later, Gilbert was starting to question his sanity, as he paced back and forth in front of the terminal window. His flight had been rerouted to Halifax and grounded because a surprise snowstorm had hit Ottawa.

"Who gets snowstorms in April??" He complained to no one in particular as he continued to wear a path in the terminal, running a hand through his sleek silver hair in frustration.

"Many countries do, actually." a bored, yet polite voice answered, jerking Gilbert from his musings.

"What?!" He exclaimed, more out of surprise that someone answered him than anything else.

"I said, many countries do get late snowstorms. Russia for one, but it has snowed in Sweden, France and Switzerland during the summer months."

Gilbert turned around at the sound of the voice, and anything he was going to say died on his lips as his eyes landed on the speaker and focused on a familiar set of light blue eyes. Familiar because he had been picturing them his entire flight.

"Oh" Was all he managed to get passed his lips; all other words seemed to have died in his throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Soo… I have found out there are many ways you can talk about someone's eyes without refering to them the same way twice.. Is that sad or what? Anyway, I really like this chapter much better than the other two. I found it funny…but that just might be my weirdness talking…

Hahaha. I feel bad for poor Ludwig.. Romano really doesn't like him..

Canada: why does Prussia have to stay at my house?? T-T

Me: because you are Canada. You are hospitable. Deal with it.

Prussia: -emerges from kitchen- Hey, we're out of maple syrup and beer again.

Me: …and because I can't afford him at mine. Plus I would probably be arrested for buying alcohol.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Sorry about the wait guys. Between Midterms and assignments and stupid writer's block I havent been able to continue. But chapter 4 is finally up! And i promise I'll put up chapter 5 soon. even if i have to do 3 papers.. yay for college work *is shot*

* * *

_"Oh." he managed._

Catching his breath, his mind raced to think of something, anything to say that even remotely sounded like him.

"Well, why can't you just have awesome weather like the rest of us? I mean, Prussian weather is always awesome!" There, that sounded like him. Gilbert gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Sighing faintly, Canada decided it would be a waste of time to point out that Prussia no longer existed. Changing the subject she asked,

"What brings you to Canada, Prussia?"

Drawing himself up and flashing a smirk, Gilbert announced, "I'm gonna find out what it is about Canada that makes it Awesome! I mean, if maple syrup tastes that awesome, then the country that produces it must be awesome!"

"Really?" Asked Canada, feeling astonishment and then happiness that a nation actually, first off, remembered her for more than five minutes, and secondly, actually coming to Canada on purpose, although she didn't understand his logic in the least. (actually, he didn't either, but it was the best he could come up with out of the blue)

" Yeah! I decided that Canada needed to experience my awesomeness to make you even more awsomer, and I ran out of maple syrup. That stuff is freakin' AMAZING!!"

Another pat on the back for getting a complete and totally Gilbert sentence out of his mouth.

"I see."

Canada didn't sound impressed, but inside she was happy. Someone came to visit her on purpose, even if it was only for her maple syrup and to dose her in "awesomeness". "So do you have a place to stay while you are here?"

"Yup! I'm going to stay with you! What better place to learn about Canada's awesomeness then to live with Canada! You should be honoured, not everyone gets to bask in my awesomeness!"

Canada's eyes widened in surprise and slight horror. He, Prussia was going to stay with her? At her house? Laid back as she was, she didn't think that she couldn't handle him at her house for an extended length time. But she would make the best of it. After all, Germany did it all the time. He couldn't be as bad as Alfred, she decided as she forced a small smile.

"Okay, if that's what you want." she replied quietly.

"Awesome! Lets go!"

He started off down the terminal, arm draped over her shoulder. Blushing, Canada stuttered, "ummm P..Prussia?"

"Call me Gilbert, Canada. We're friends now."

"O..okay…Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"We can't go to my house yet. The terminal is closed remember?"

"…"

* * *

After spending another 4 hours at the airport with a very bored Gilbert, Mattie was close to calling it quits. They had gone through every single one of the gift shops in the terminal, insulted many of the clerks, gone and played in the little kid area, went to Tim Hortons (that was a big mistake.. She would never let him get coffee again..) and harassed security to the point where they had been escorted to the security office while the officer phoned his superiors.

Finally, Mattie had been able to convince the officer that it wouldn't happen again and they were finally allowed to be on their way. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that the snow had lifted in Ottawa and their plane was now boarding passengers. She urged Gilbert towards the line, praying that she would survive the next 4 hours.

* * *

Thankfully, Gilbert decided that he was going to sleep during the flight and soon after takeoff he settled down in his seat, seemingly dead to the world. Mattie was very glad for the quiet flight; it gave her time to plan what she was going to do to amuse Gilbert during his stay.

Dwelling on popular tourist spots that many people enjoyed, she glanced over at the seat Gilbert was in and giggled. Sprawled half in the aisle, his head slumped to the side with his mouth open, it was a sight to see. Trying to stay quiet, she found herself wishing for a camera to preserve that moment. Not having one, she settled for trying to ingrain the image in her memory.

She memorised the way he was reclined, the slope of his chest, the curve of his neck, the way his hair flopped over his eyes, the way his eyelashes lay on his cheek, smooth and soft. Her eyes travelled down his cheek and focused on his lips. His lips looked soft and kissable.

Wait, what? Mattie sat back quickly in embarrassment. She just thought Gilbert looked kissable? What was wrong with her? She didn't even know much about him except that he used to be a country.

Biting her lip she leaned against the back of her seat and gazed out the window. It was going to be a long month.

* * *

"So, this is your house, huh?" Gilbert looked around the small bungalow. It was very pleasant, with pastel shaded walls and matching wood furniture (pine Mattie had said when he asked).

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?"

" Yeah! Its awesome. I did think it would be bigger though. I mean, most nation houses are practically mansions."

Mattie shrugged. "Well, no one really visits me and I don't want to have to clean a large house if I don't use half of it, so I just bought a little house. That's all Kumajiro and I need."

Gilbert just looked at her. " No one visits you? Ever?"

"Well, sometimes. Mainly when they are looking for Alfred's house though." She blushed. It was true. Arthur had gotten lost on the way to Alfred's house and found her's instead. It had been a tedious half hour in which she tried to point out that she wasn't America while Arthur had flipped out about how "Alfred" had moved just to irritate him. Not her fondest memory.

She was suddenly brought out of her memories by the feeling of a hand patting her head.

"What?"

Gilbert ignored the question and instead asked, "So where does the awesome me get to sleep?"

Mattie coughed. Crap. She had forgotten that he needed some place to sleep, and she only had one bedroom. Thinking fast she replied, "You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch. Just let me go get some of my things first okay?"

" You only have one room??" he asked incredulously.

"Umm, yeah. I don't get visitors, remember?"

"…"

Leaving Gilbert in the living room, she made her way to her bedroom and quickly grabbed some clothes and underwear, tidying up her room as she went along and hiding her more personal effects. Gilbert didn't need to see her journal or her stash of Celine Dion Cds. Not that he would really care if she had Celine Dion Cds, but still.

Out in the living room, Gilbert was wandering around, looking at the pictures on the wall. Many were of Alfred, Arthur and Francis. A few were of her and her bear, what was his name again? And there were a few with her and another nation, Cuba, he thought, with a slight twinge of something.

Staring at the picture, he was startled when he heard a sound by his feet.

"Who?"

Gilbert looked down at the fuzzy polar bear and almost poked it. It was cute and fluffy, almost as cute as his Gilbird.

"I'm Prussia, who are you?"

"Oh. Kumajiro"

With that the polar bear decided that he was no longer worth his attention and wandered into the kitchen.

" Hey! Where are you going! You should be awed by the awesome me! Hey fuzzy come back!"

Is what Mattie heard when she walked back into the room with a suitcase full of things. She giggled. At the sound, Gilbert turned back around and frowned.

" Its not funny. He disrespects the awesomeness that is Prussia! Its not cool!"

Mattie tried to stiffle her laughter, but the look on his face was priceless and she collapsed on the couch in a fit of laughter. Gilbert tried to stay upset, but her laughter was contagious and he started chuckling too.

"H-He's a be-bear silly! He d-doesn't care th-that you are P-Prussia!" Mattie squeezed out between breaths of laughter.

Gilbert stopped laughing and said, "Well, he should. I _invented_ awesomeness you know."

Mattie decided to change the subject.

" Are you hungry? I could make us some pancakes."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows. " Will we have maple syrup?"

"Of course! What is pancakes without maple syrup" Mattie giggled.

"Then let us make some awesome pancakes!" He exclaimed, pulling her into the kitchen.

She smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"GILBERT!!"

Sitting on the couch with a heinkiens, he grinned at the sleeping polar bear that was curled up with a little yellow chick before turning to face a very angry Canadian in a towel.

" That's my name, don't wear it out."

Mattie glared. "Gilbert Weillschmidt, what the heck did you do to my bathroom?!"

" Nothing.."

If looks could kill, he would be six feet under at that moment. "Don't lie to me! I have cold water running out of the hot water tap, all of my shampoo is _gone_, the soap is missing and WHY is there a bucket of FLOUR AND FEATHERS OUTSIDE THE DOOR!!"

Gilbert shrugged. " I was bored?"

Mattie just gave him a death glare and went into her room.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry about the ending, but i didnt want to make this chapter significatly longer than the others, so.. I really wanted to finish up the flashback so i could continue with the story, but i will do that by next chapter or die tryingxD

Thanks to all who faved and alerted! it makes me happy!!

Canada: Gilbert, did you use ALL of my shampoo??

Prussia: nooooo

Canada: -leans over and sniffs- yes you did, you smell like strawberries

Prussia: or maybe strawberries smell like me! ever think that strawberries are the smell of awesomeness??

Me: -sigh-


End file.
